Halidon
Work in progress Appearance Her eyes hold a bright bright purple gleam that shimmer with hints of her true intellect. Her long silver blue hair was kept in a single braid pulled over her shoulder when she was traveling but while she was at home for with friends she kept it loose letting hang down her back. With her immense source of magical power flowing through out her body she was able to change her physical appearance to one that pleased her, keeping herself to look young in her early 20's for many years until she met her husband at which point she choose to let herself to age along with him, wanting to grow with him. Biography Early Life Her parents died while she was young so she lived with a friend of her mother who became like a father to her. Nealar may not have been an important man, but he was a very kind man who took the young orphan in as his own daughter. Nealar knew of Halidon's immense magical potential and wanted to support her in her goals to become a mage. He didn't know much about magic but he knew someone who would be able to guide his daughter along the path she wanted to fallow. Nealar managed to get an audience with Emeth, he managed to convince him to take Halidon on as a ward, and train her as in the ways that would lead her down the path of a mage. Halidon didn't want to leave Nealar but he talked her into traveling with Emeth and learning from him. The lessons that he taught her shaped her mind, to be voraciously curious yearning to learn more and more. Despite the lessons that Emeth taught her day after day she was still rash and sometimes reckless, most of the times she had managed to get herself out of these situations with little more than a few scraps and bumps. One time she had gotten closer to a herd of Dire Boar than she should have. She startled them and they charged at her breaking her leg triggering her dormant magical energy, the sudden release of magical energy scare the boars off. She managed to get herself back to Emeth late that night. When he saw her, he picked her up carried her into the camp and treated her leg setting it in a cast. He had barely said anything to her, other than to let her know he was disappointed but would always be there to patch her up. After letting her sit for a few days he mended the broken bone. The broken bone wasn't what bothered her the most about the event but it was disappointing Emeth that hurt her the most. *//Needs more work It was around that time that Halidon met Emeth's daughter Sylanna. The two of them got along well despite Sylanna being more of a physical girl than she was. After two years of training with Emeth they returned to the Elven kingdom. She was happy to see Nealar once again. She had missed him more than she thought. She didn't want to say goodbye to Emeth after everything that he had taught her but her path split from his. She practiced what Emeth taught her each day, learning to control her magic bit by bit. Halidon's self studies started to garner the attentions of the Kingdoms royal mages. They spoke with Nealar to get him to agree to let he be recruited into their order. Nealar was conflicted with the offer, he knew it would give his daughter the life he never could but it would also mean that he might never see her again. He spoke with to let her choose whether she would go with the order, to become a royal mage. It was harder choice than it was to go with Emeth as this would have been a for a much longer time. Halidon went to the Royal Mages with Nealar by her side. It was a tearful goodbye but a step towards her goal. She took to her studies with a almost rabid sense as she wanted to learn as much as she could, so she would be able to see her father once again, knowing the letters that she sent wouldn't be enough. After a year of studies she's had enough of having her father so close but still not being able to see him, she decided to sneak out and go see her father. Tried as she might she could never leave the Mage's temple, and each time she was caught she was punished harshly. Each time she failed she went back to her studies to learn more for the next time that she would try. *//use this for reference to where the story is going She took to her studies with rapid delvolution learning everything she could to direct her massive force of magical powers. While she studied he wrote to the man telling him of her days and the things that she learned, he stayed at their home for a time but after some time passed it became to painful for him to stay and he left their home it was at this point she found out then she couldn't see him. It broke her heart that she couldn't see the man that became her father. She was distraught for months after. With time her pain starts to numb and she returns to her studies thou the rapid delvotion she once had was now a tempered resolve to master everything she could to see him again